starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Marathon-class heavy cruiser
The Marathon-class heavy cruiser (hull classification symbol: CA) is a classification of cruiser in service with the UNSC Navy. Built as a replacement for the ''Halcyon''-class light cruiser, the Marathon-class is nearly 1.2 kilometers long, heavily armored, and equipped with two Magnetic Accelerator Cannons and an impressive arsenal of naval guns and missiles. These vessels were most often deployed in attack and defense roles, serving as the backbone of UNSC fleets, though they were also popular among high-ranking UNSC officers for use as command ships, and were even deployed in rare instances in a light carrier configuration. Design details Superstructure and hull At 1,192 meters (3,910 ft) long, Marathon-class heavy cruisers are more than twice the length of a typical frigate. Despite their size, Marathon-class cruisers are dwarfed by most Covenant cruiser classes. As the successor to the Halcyon-class cruiser, these vessels have a similar profile, with a forward 'head' and large engine segment protected by armor cowlings, yet are not not identical and feature a streamlined inwards-slanted underside. The class also sports a thick 191-centimeter hull of tungsten-coated Titanium-A3 battleplate supplemented with cutting-edge hull-polarization technology, enabling it to withstand substantial amounts of fire even from directed energy weaponry. By 2552 the Marathon was considered to be one of the most powerful warships ever built by humanity, outclassing its predecessor in virtually every respect. Like all warships of the UNSC Navy, Marathon-class heavy cruisers have a degree of operational flexibility that is achieved through the use of modular mission packages and reconfigurable hangar bays. Though a rare configuration, these cruisers could be modified and equipped to function as a light carrier, sacrificing missile pods and some of its smaller cargo bays for additional hangar capacity. Crew and complement Marathon-class heavy cruisers feature a standard complement of one thousand personnel (200 officers and 800 enlisted sailors), and are typically commanded by a Captain, Commodore, or Rear Admiral, often being reserved for admirals to use as command ships due to their characteristic durability and firepower. They are also known to have the capacity to carry Marine contingents as well as accompanying dropship transportation. Cruisers of the Marathon class are fitted with at least two hangar bays. A large deployment bay containing numerous Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicles, referred to by Orbital Drop Shock Troopers as "Hell's waiting room", is located amidships. Space aboard a Marathon is optimized to maximize the amount of heavy weapons and armor equipped on each ship, but the light carrier configuration is able to carry at least 24 Sabres. Armament Marathon-class heavy cruisers are mounted with two Mark III Heavy Magnetic Accelerator Cannons as their primary armament, supplemented by several batteries of Mark 33 naval coilguns, a missile delivery system with 1,800 Archer missiles and five nuclear missiles, with an additional 120 twin-linked 30mm guns for point defense. Operational history The Marathon-class heavy cruiser was commissioned and built as a replacement for the Halcyon-class light cruiser, a smaller and more lightly armed cruiser which suffered from excessive production costs and a lack of tactical viability. After a brief era of service, most ships of the Halcyon-class were decommissioned, which led to the Marathon-class rising to prominence. By 2525, the Marathon-class was the most popular line of cruiser in service with the Navy. Several Marathon-class heavy cruisers served in Battle Group X-Ray under Vice Admiral Preston Cole during the Battle of Harvest. Throughout the early years of the Great War, Marathon''s continued to serve in Cole's Third Fleet. Several ''Marathon''s from the fleet, including UNSC ''Prophecy, participated in the Harvest campaign. At least one Marathon-class heavy cruiser, UNSC Dresden, participated in the Battle of Biko. Several Marathon''s were present at the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV in July 2552, including Vice Admiral Michael Stanforth's flagship ''Leviathan, which was severely damaged during the battle. Numerous Marathon-class heavy cruisers participated in the Fall of Reach, many of which were destroyed, including Leviathan. At least eight Marathon-class cruisers were present at the onset of the Battle for Earth. Led by Fleet Admiral Joseph Harper aboard the Canberra and supported by sixty-seven ''Stalwart''-class missile frigates and an equal number of ''Paris''-class heavy frigates, these ships formed a defensive perimeter around the orbital defense platform cluster over the Mediterranean to prevent any hostile forces from reaching Earth's surface. Admiral Carl Patterson's Battle Group Omicron, drawn from the Home Fleet, contained one Marathon-class heavy cruiser that participated in the Onyx Conflict, where she was destroyed with the rest of her battle group. Several Marathon-class cruisers of the Home Fleet were presumably destroyed over the course of the Battle for Earth, particularly after the final wave of enemy reinforcements arrived. Ships of the line 'UNSC ''Marathon -''' Class leader, destroyed during the Battle of Elysium. 'UNSC ''Leviathan -''' Vice Admiral Michael Stanforth's flagship. Severely damaged during the Battle of Sigma Octanis IV in July 2552 and destroyed during the Fall of Reach. 'UNSC ''Agatha King -''' '[[UNSC Donnager|UNSC ''Donnager]] -''' 'UNSC ''Canberra -''' 'UNSC ''Texas -''' 'UNSC ''Yamato -''' 'UNSC ''Mirata -''' 'UNSC ''Destiny -''' 'UNSC ''Janus -''' Category:Daisy-023 Category:Spacecraft Category:Parallels